


【DH】斯德哥尔摩患者

by Jodie_777



Category: DH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie_777/pseuds/Jodie_777
Summary: #预警：双A药物发情，半强迫（基本没有强迫），虽然双A设定存在感稀薄，但的确是双A；虽然药物发情设定很奇怪，但我是认真想了的，想听甚至可以把歪理讲给你！#在阅读前需要知道的设定：①血仆的生命完全掌握在他的主人手里，他们不会老去，随着主人永生，但没有吸血鬼的力量，吸血鬼可以随时结束仆人的生命。②素食主义的吸血鬼总是感到饥饿。③欧石楠不是石楠！欧石楠不是石楠！欧石楠不是石楠！重要的事说三遍，欧石楠应该是一种清香的味道。④荼蘼->末路之美，绝望的爱情。欧石楠->责任、幸福。⑤如果按照HP原著的性格，本文倾向于36岁的哈利和十七岁的德拉科，心理年龄差距巨大。
Kudos: 11





	【DH】斯德哥尔摩患者

四周一片黑暗和寂静。  
哈利能感觉到自己躺在一张床上，手和脚都被金属镣铐束缚着，一条冰冷的丝带遮住了他的视线。很快，他感到了饥饿，以至于吸血鬼的獠牙不由自主地从牙龈里伸出来，刺破了他苍白的嘴唇。  
一滴暗红色的血液在伤口愈合前流进了咽喉里，这稍微的缓解了干渴感。有脚步声由远及近，而随之而来的，是属于Alpha的浓烈的信息素香味。  
那是阴冷森林里生长的荼蘼花的香味。哈利熟悉这个味道，它属于那个曾经发誓要杀死他却被迫做了自己奴隶的血猎，那个自幼被他捕获的人类。自从十九年前他把年幼的猎人送回了人类的世界，他就已经很久没有闻到过这个味道了。他觉得自己应该也散发出点信息素回敬对方，可惜大概是因为过饥饿，他的腺体就像是死了一样毫无反应，甚至嗅觉也逐渐开始罢工，这让哈利不得不暂时放弃这个想法。  
一只温热的手搭在了他的小臂上，在小臂内侧按压了几下。紧接着，一根银针刺入了吸血鬼毫无血色的皮肤，将一股冰凉的液体注入了血管里。银制品接触身体带来的灼烧感让他不自主地握紧了拳头。  
“还记得我吗，吸血鬼先生？”猎人用一把银刀划开了覆在哈利眼睛上的丝绸，刀刃贴着他的鼻梁掠过，留下一阵灼热的痛感，“七年，十一年，十九年……”  
一双灰色的眼睛闯进了哈利的视野，他敏锐地匆那双眼睛里读出了痛苦、憎恨以及无法忽略的浓重爱意。年轻猎人的面孔让吸血鬼感叹岁月的流逝，他到现在才意识到，他已经释放他的血仆十九年了。  
“你长大了。”吸血鬼笑着说，就好像他现在并不是狼狈地被绑在床上，而是优雅的坐在扶手椅上一样，“分化成了一个优秀的Alpha。这很好。”  
这样的回答反而让猎人有些不知所措，他放下了刀，转而深深地低下头，与吸血鬼对视：“我该为你多年的栽培说声谢谢吗，哈利？”  
“我得说，你是必须要说谢谢，德拉科。”哈利仍然笑着，即使他这时已经感觉他的身体由于刚刚那些液体的缘故起了一些变化。  
德拉科没有说话，重新用丝带遮住了他的眼睛。他的手划过吸血鬼弧度优美的嘴唇，接着是脖颈、胸膛、腹部，最后停留在他半硬的下身。  
“吸血鬼们自诩为高雅。”他解开了哈利裤子的拉链，“用以掩盖骨子里的放浪。如果你是Omega，我一定会让你怀上我的孩子，来看看吸血鬼的身体能孕育出怎么样的怪物。可惜你不是 所以我做了一些小小的措施。”  
说着，他用刀割开了哈利的裤子，冰冷的刀柄指向了他的会阴。哈利终于收起了笑容，脸色变得难看起来。液体带来的不适感最终转化为了燥热，在身体里游走。哈利感觉到自己的下身正在迅速勃起，而肌肉却在诡异地失去力量，獠牙也自觉地收了起来，而最重要的是，他感觉到自己身下的小穴里传来一阵阵骚痒，有些热流从身体中流淌出来。他立刻明白了这个猎人给他注射了什么——由Alpha腺体麻痹剂和高浓度的Omega激素合成的药剂，用以暂时掩盖Alpha的性征而让其表现为一个正在发情的Omega。作为一个Alpha，他对知道打到他身体里的那管药剂药效有多么猛烈心知肚明，他会像一个Omega一样发情至少三个小时，在这期间只要没有另一个Alpha在他身体里成结，他的后穴就会一直流水，不断地达到高潮然后周而复始。  
吸血鬼早就料到二人早晚会有反目的那一天，却没想到会是以这种耻辱的方式。  
“你他妈真是个变态。”他怒道，对于任何一个Alpha来说这都是最高级别的羞辱，他想一气把话说完，可后庭的空虚感让他不得不缓了一下，“侮辱自己的对手，试图与仇敌媾合，这就是他们，呼，他们教给你的吗？”  
没等他说完，药剂的作用就完全的发挥出来了。哈利浑身虚软，他胸前的两点也开始感到痒意，腰腹的肌肉更是软成了一摊水一样，丝毫用不上力气。落难的吸血鬼死死地咬着牙，不让难耐的呻吟声从他的唇齿间满溢出来，可他的在床单上无意识地踹动的双腿却暴露了他的状态，他真的像一个Omega一样陷入情热了。  
“那可真是让你失望了。”德拉科把银刀扔到了地上，伸出手指揉了揉不断瑟缩着吐水的小穴，“我是自学成才。”  
隔靴搔痒一般地揉弄让哈利觉得后面的空虚感愈演愈烈，一大股淫液从他的穴口里喷出来，淋湿了德拉科的指尖。液体从身体里喷涌而出的感觉让他忍不住抖了一下。  
德拉科挑了挑眉，只是用沾湿的手指继续逗弄了那个微张着的小孔几下，就转而去用手隔着衣服轻轻按压哈利胸前的乳粒。那两粒硬起来的茱萸隔着一层衬衫也能清晰地触摸到，他用指甲扫过茱萸的尖端，用指腹重重地按压。手指上的液体打湿了衬衫，让他白色的布料变得透明起来，一抹嫣红因此从衣服下泄露出来。  
这样的动作非但没有缓解哈利胸前的痒意，还让他更加渴望来自猎人的触摸。他最后的理智让他不至于摇着胸膛却磨蹭对方的指尖，却无法让他克制住下身的空虚。他并拢双腿，同时不断地夹紧后穴，以期能缓解其中的灼热的欲望。随着空气里荼蘼花的香味越来越浓重，仅仅是收缩后穴逐渐无法满足过于敏感的身体，他紧咬的牙关也渐渐放松下来，模糊的呻吟声从冰冷的双唇间泄露出来。  
德拉科对此似乎十分满意，他拍了拍哈利的脸颊，伸手分开他的大腿，将自己的右腿挤到他两腿之间，用膝盖顶住了他的会阴。  
穴口被挤压的感觉过于美好了，即使哈利对此感到羞愤万分，并试图挣扎和咒骂，但他的身体却迎合着对方。他不由自主的抬高腰身，用穴口蹭着猎人的膝盖，粘稠透明的液体一股一股的从小穴深处流出来，又尽数洒在床单德拉科的裤子上；他的下体摩擦着对方的大腿，这种若有若无的触碰也让哈利硬得发疼。所有的咒骂在出口时都变成无力的喘息，哈利甚至开始庆幸他被蒙住了双眼，这样他至少不用亲眼看到尊严被打碎的过程。  
“你在感到羞耻吗，吸血鬼先生？或者我应该叫您——”德拉科将膝盖向上顶了顶，撞开了小穴最后的防御，哈利几乎是惊叫了一声，一大股粘液从穴里喷了出来。  
“闭，啊……闭嘴！”哈利近乎狂乱地吼道，他已经无暇顾及自己口中粘腻的呻吟声，下身紧闭的小穴被撞开了一个处口，淫液不断地从那里大股大股地喷涌出来，裤子略显粗糙的布料磨着穴口内侧的软肉，试图将那里挤得更开。  
俯下身来，德拉科继续揉弄着吸血鬼冰凉但敏感的乳头，他舔去对方因为激动而流下的生理性泪水，凑在他耳边说：“舒服吗，我的主人？还是，你更希望我用，‘救世主’这个词呢？”  
这已经不是在羞辱哈利一个人了，这是在羞辱他的种族。想想吧，被称为吸血鬼的救世主，被认为最有可能带领种族走向光明的人，正在被自己曾经的仆人压在床上侵犯，这是何等的羞辱？  
如果可以，哈利一定会立刻伸出自己的獠牙杀了他。可惜，现在别说是獠牙，他连伸手推开对方或制止自己不断迎合对方的下身都做不到，只能徒劳地用手遮住脸。  
德拉科知道自己说得很过分，做得更过分，但这位年轻的猎人完全不打算改正，他收回一只手，去解开自己的腰带。手指才离开哈利胸前的茱萸，他就难耐地挺胸追逐着那火热的指尖。德拉科拧了拧他另一侧的乳粒以示安慰，同时将自己半勃的分身掏出来，一边蹭着哈利硬挺的下身，一边伸手抚摸他潮湿的洞口。  
指尖才刚刚碰到边缘的褶皱，哈利好不容易安稳下来的双腿就又开始不断蹬着床单，使系在脚踝上的锁链碰撞着发出清脆的响声。哈利无法抑制自己想要被填满的欲望，他耻辱地扭着虚软的腰迎合对方。本不属于他的本能侵占了他的思维，哈利现在已经无法去考虑尊严或者其他什么东西，他不知道Omega发情时是否都是这样癫狂，但他知道自己已经完全被欲望掌控了，他的手不受控制的伸到胸前揉捏着乳粒，到下身撸动着自己的阴茎，锁链撞击的响声不绝于耳。  
手指在四周按压了一会儿，德拉科将两根手指一同送入松软的小穴，甫一探入，内壁便蜂拥上来，亲切的吮吸着他的手指。德拉科用指尖抠挖着冰凉紧致的肠壁，用自己的体温去温暖他们，他甚至恶意的分开手指，将小穴扯开，淫水便如同小溪一样流淌出来。  
人类的体温对于吸血鬼来说过于炙热了，在被入侵的一瞬间，哈利体内就颤抖着分泌出了许多液体，他试图夹紧穴口，却又被强行撑开，猎人滚烫的手指按在他敏感的肠壁上，一波接一波的热流从大张着的洞口涌出来。液体流动的感觉让他的内里越发的空虚，哈利侧着头剧烈的喘息着，本来再胸前自我抚慰的手脱力地落在一边。  
好像终于愿意暂时放过他了一样，德拉科不再撑开他的后穴，转而往更深出开拓，同时低头咬上他的乳头。食髓知味一样，哈利几乎是不知羞耻地收缩着内壁晃着腰迎合德拉科的手指，甚至将腿分得更开好方便对方的动作。  
“别，别碰……啊——”吸血鬼的咽喉里喷出一声变调的呻吟，又很快被他克制住。随着这声呻吟，他前后一起喷了出来。由于药物的作用，他的结并没有显现出来，带着腥味的，没有温度的液体直接射在了他的衬衫上。他的内壁抽搐着彼此挤压，一下下地咬着德拉科伸进其中的两根手指，颤抖的肠壁使他的敏感点不断被碾过，这极大的延长了高潮的时间，作为一个Alpha他甚至能感觉到自己早就退化了的生殖腔里都在抖动，里面满蓄着淫秽的液体。哈利从未体验过生殖腔高潮，他对此感到慌张和不知所措，只能无助地在床上扭动着身体。  
高潮渐渐平复下去，哈利难得获得了片刻的清醒，德拉科就再次开始用手指不断地挑逗他后穴里的敏感点。理智正在和重新燃起的情潮对抗，他用犬牙咬住自己的手指，想要用疼痛来转移注意力。猎人发现了他近乎于自残的行为，他不得不捏住对方的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，以防他把自己的手指咬断。接着，他轻柔地摩挲着哈利的双唇，倾身吻了上去。  
相比于目前的状况来说，那是一个相当温柔平静的吻。血仆炙热的嘴唇与吸血鬼冰冷的嘴唇贴在一起，大胆的仆人用舌尖舔舐主人的双唇，用牙齿轻轻撕咬主人柔软的皮肤。  
然而相对的，他们亲吻得有多温柔，德拉科的手指在他身体里抽插得就有多剧烈。他不断地碾压抠挖着哈利最敏感的那一点，每一次触碰都好像是一次电击。酥麻感顺着脊椎蔓延开来，不断冲击着哈利岌岌可危的清醒。他现在本应该伸手把这个得了失心疯的猎人推开，但那些色情的欲望塞满了他的脑子，他的下体再次挺立起来，和对方火热的性器抵在一起，甚至为了方便对方用手指肏他的小穴，哈利难耐地屈起腿抬高了屁股，晃着腰把自己往猎人的怀里送。床和锁链跟着他的动作一同晃动，胸前的乳粒也随着动作在德拉科地胸前磨蹭着，也开始痒了一起来，这让他不得不再次用手捏住自己乳粒。即使吸血鬼本不用呼吸，哈利仍然想要大口地喘气，来缓解过度的快感带来的肌肉战栗，但他的嘴被对方封住了，一种极为陌生的窒息带来的疼痛感充斥在他的胸腔里。  
德拉科适时地放开了他的双唇。哈利张着嘴剧烈地喘气，他用颤抖的手臂遮住了脸，身后的小穴又开始不断地收紧，小口小口地咬着那两根罪恶的手指。突然，正要收缩的洞口再次被拉开，一股粘液顺着缝隙喷了出去，另一根手指挠了挠洞口的褶皱，挤了进去。  
“呃啊……”被填满的感觉哈利呻吟了一声，他甚至再次感觉到自己的生殖腔主动打开了，大量相对体温较热的液体从那个本应毫无用处的器官里涌了出来。三根炙热的手指动作得越来越快，最长的中指甚至摸到了生殖腔敞开的腔口。德拉科也意识到自己摸到了什么，他恶意的用指甲戳刺着极其敏感的小口，让那里流出越来越多的淫液。  
生殖腔被捅到的快感对于任何一个Alpha来说都是陌生而耻辱的。哈利觉得自己的后穴已经完全被打开了，小口被戳刺的让他觉得自己的生殖腔里都开始骚痒，他甚至开始渴望被比手指更粗更热的东西直接捅进去。  
“不要……嗯啊，哈，别，啊……”这种渴望让他感到羞愧，他试图请求德拉科停下来，但他的身体却不住地向下迎合对方的手指想让它们直接肏到他的生殖腔里面去。  
穴里的淫水越积越多，德拉科感觉到手指被柔软的肠臂又吸又咬，几乎忍不住要提枪上阵，却突然听到哈利这样请求他。恶趣味的猎人最后挠了腔口两下，便将手指抽了出来，转而将两人的下体握在一起揉弄。  
失去了手指的阻塞，粘液立刻从上位合拢的小穴中流了出来。比之前更加剧烈的空虚感侵袭了哈利，现在不仅是生殖腔了，外部地穴肉也开始痒了起来。这次无论他怎么努力的夹紧后穴，都不能缓解其中的痒意，痛苦的欢愉让可怜的吸血鬼难受得连呻吟声都带上了软糯的哭腔。  
不论是作为仆人时还是作为敌人时，德拉科都没有从哈利嘴里听到过这样柔软的声音。他蹙起了那两道好看的眉，也许是有些愧疚，重新开始用手安抚那个不住地吐着水的小穴，但嘴上还是用一种轻蔑地语气说：“你就这么想被人插吗，吸血鬼？”  
下身的空虚感终于缓解了些许，哈利忍住巨大的羞耻感，一边主动收缩着他的穴肉，一边骂道：“我花了七年时间，呼，七年，教导怎么做个正人君子！你这样来报答我吗？”  
“报答？教导？呵！”德拉科像是听到了什么可笑的事情，“你说的教导是指这个吗？！”他一把拉下了缚在哈利眼睛上的丝带，揪着他的领子让他和自己对视。那双灰色的眼睛里翻腾起血雾，最终变成了和哈利一模一样的血红色。  
“你凭什么和我谈报答？”你又凭什么在给我打下烙印后将我弃置在人群里？你明知道——我是那样的爱你！德拉科想把这些话全都吼出来，但他的骄傲不允许暴露自己怯懦的爱情，于是就只是松开手让哈利摔回床上，“这就是我给你最好的报答了！”他抽出沾满粘液的手指，将怒张着的下身抵在哈利的穴口处，过于湿滑酥软的洞口让他还未用力就直接将龟头顺畅的送了进去。  
天生的直觉让哈利立刻读懂了对方那些未说出口的话语，某个瞬间他甚至感到了愧疚。但他的愧疚不是他承受这种羞辱的理由，他疯狂地夹紧后穴试图将那个东西从他的身体里驱赶出去，这些动作不仅毫无效果，甚至还加剧了他对那东西的渴望。他感觉他的生殖腔可以说是在往外喷水，液体想要蜂拥而出却被堵在身体力，诡异的酸胀感让他几乎要崩溃了，他咬着自己大拇指的第一个指节，锋利的犬牙刺进他苍白的皮肤，暗红色的血液顺着手腕滴在床单上。  
“出，啊……出去啊。求，哈、求你！”哈利失去焦距的眼睛里流出了生理性的泪水，他几乎是毫无廉耻地哭着祈求对方。  
可是这种时候德拉科怎么会听从他的祈求，他按住哈利不停摆动的腰身，一个挺身把自己全都挤了进去，一直将龟头顶到了大开着的生殖腔口。  
他身体的温度让吸血鬼剧烈地颤抖了一下，穴肉猛烈的收缩着。哈利感到大量的液体从生殖腔里喷了出来，夹着猎人龟头的腔口不断地抽搐，肠壁不由自主地咬着茎身，体液从他们交合的缝隙里一股一股的喷溅出来，却还有更多堵在身体里，让他无法登上最后高峰。德拉科被他吸得头皮发麻，他向着生殖腔里猛烈地抽插起来。  
可怜的吸血鬼彻底哭了出来，他伸手抓住了德拉科浅金色的头发，脱力地躺在床上，再次用手捂住了眼睛。越来越多的粘液从穴口里挤了出来，Alpha退化了的狭窄生殖腔无法承受强烈地撞击，只能不知满足地继续分泌着液体，哈利抓着德拉科头发的手逐渐收紧，他的肌肉紧绷起来。  
抽动的腔口紧密地咬合着德拉科膨胀的前端，仅仅是一个头部就填满了Alpha逼仄的生殖腔。他被夹得有些疼痛，但这些微不足道的痛感全都转换成了快感。德拉科拉着哈利的腿将他带向自己，猛烈的戳刺起来。他的后穴甚至舍不得那物件哪怕零点几秒抽离，淫荡地收缩着挽留它。  
最终，脆弱生殖腔率先达到极限，腔口咬紧了德拉科的下身，颤抖着射出一道道淫液。年轻的猎人忍不住向里面狠狠一顶，龟头碾过生殖腔最深处的软肉，性器的前段膨胀起来，死死地卡在狭窄的生殖腔里。  
“啊——别，哈、哈啊，拿，嗯，拿出……呃啊！哈啊，哈……”哈利感觉到那几乎要涨破他身体的炙热的结，穴心被顶到的快感让他爽快得喊了出来，喉咙里喷出一连串意义不明的音节。大量滚烫的精液灌进了吸血鬼冰冷的身体里，生殖腔被烫得再次带动着肠壁一起抽搐起来。  
近乎灭顶的快感之下，他的下体再次喷出了乳白色的液体，那些带着腥味的液体全都射在了德拉科的胸口上。  
精液不断地从Alpha的结里喷射出来，又因为无法留在过于狭窄的生殖腔里而只能从他们交合的位置满溢出来。哈利不用想就知道他下面现在的样子得有多么淫荡，他甚至觉得自己的小腹都鼓了起来，里面盛着满满一肚子精水。生殖腔的高潮被卡在里面的结无限的拉长了，那个不知餮足的器官贪婪地咬着对方不放，被死死顶住的穴心还颤抖着吐出一波有一波的粘液。快感让他浑身都酥麻了，只能瘫在床上剧烈地喘息着。  
Alpha成结持续了将近半分钟才结束。档德拉科把软下来的物什拔出来的时候，哈利快连呻吟的力气都没有了。两次高潮用光了他身体里所有的能量，早先被稍微平复下去的饥饿感重新翻涌上来，压过了身体里仍然燃烧着情欲，让他暂时忽略了自己无法合拢的后穴和不断匆其中流出来的混合着精液的淫水。  
素食的吸血鬼总是很容易感到饥饿，哈利已经习惯了这个，由于那些该死的药剂，他现在连吸血的獠牙斗伸不出来，但他自己的血能让他暂时缓过去，就像刚才一样。  
就在他刚准备再咬自己一口的时候，一滴极其甜美的血液滴在了他的嘴唇上。吸血鬼因饥饿而停滞的嗅觉和味觉因为这滴血液的到来而迅速恢复了功能。他闻到了血液里隐藏的信息素的气味，那是林中空地上盛开的荼蘼花，花香里混合着泥土的气息和溪水的清冽。  
没有任何一个吸血鬼能够抵挡如此美味的血液的诱惑。他几乎是迫不及待地咽下了那微小的一滴血液，接着，一截温热的手腕凑到了他的嘴边，哈利迫不及待舔食着从手腕上的伤口里汩汩涌出的鲜血。  
他太熟悉这血液的味道了，这是他数百年的生命里尝到过的最为美味的血液，它在舌头上绽开的感觉就像是月光洒在皮肤上一样。哈利恍惚间感觉时间好像回到了二十六年前，那是他第一次也是唯一一次将自己的獠牙刺入德拉科的脖颈里，那时他的血液还没沾上信息素的味道，只有纯澈的甜美。岁月丝毫没有削减它的美味，反而使之变得愈发浓醇。  
然而在理智的作用下，就算这些血液美味得让他想把舌头吞下去，哈利也只是浅尝辄止地喝了一些来缓解饥饿。饥饿感褪去后，吸血鬼的力量开始复苏，腺体恢复了工作，属于他的信息素的味道蔓延开来。  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，感受了一下空气中弥漫开来的熟悉的欧石楠香味，抓起被他仍在一旁的丝带草草包扎了伤口。他的下身仍然贴着吸血鬼没有温度的皮肤，疼痛，寒冷和空气中蔓延的血腥味与欧石楠香助长了他的情欲，让那意志薄弱的物件再次肿硬起来。猎人继续揽过哈利的腰，将性器卡在他湿漉漉的股缝里，再次缓慢地抽送起来，试图将才获得了片刻清醒的吸血鬼先生重新拉回了欲望的汪洋大海里。  
而哈利对此毫无办法，他的生殖腔因为之前过度的快感而无法闭合，精液源源不断地从身体里流出来，他的皮肤也敏感的要命，对方稍微碰一碰就能让他的下身硬得发疼。欲火再度燃烧起来，哈利感觉到后穴深处又开始泛起一阵阵的骚痒，不断被擦过的穴口更是主动地张大了想要吃进去些什么。  
不过值得庆幸，他暂时还能保持清醒。哈利屈肘将上身撑起来，伸手握住了猎人的脖子，锋利的指甲在对方脆弱的喉结上划过。哈利稍微动了动腰，让自己躺得舒服一些：“你七岁的时候可是想要杀了我。”  
“我七岁的时候你差点杀死我。”德拉科的动作一顿，他握住哈利的手腕，把他摁倒在床上，用额头贴着吸血鬼的额头，“你獠牙带来的伤疤至今留在我的脖子上。”他边说边握着哈利的手去触摸颈侧的疤痕。  
“你痛恨我吗，孩子？”哈利拨弄着他浅金色的短发。德拉科没有回答他，反而是哈利自问自答道：“你并不恨我。”  
“恰恰相反……”他露出了一个似乎不应该出现在一个吸血鬼脸上的，如阳光般温暖和煦的微笑，“你愿意回归黑夜吗？在白昼抛弃你之后？”  
猎人仍然没有回答，他只是低下头啄吻着哈利的嘴唇，吸血鬼凑上去在他的耳边低语：“如果你愿意原谅我，那么我也可以原谅你今天的放肆。”被人施暴是不可容忍的，两情相悦的性爱却是件快活事。  
“这不一样。”德拉科认真地回答，他抱住了哈利，把下巴放在他的肩膀上。要不是对方精神抖擞的物什还顶着他的屁股，哈利甚至觉得他有点委屈。  
猎人继续说道，“但我愿意原谅你，哈利。”只要你显露出哪怕那么一丁点的愧疚，我就愿意原谅你，并为我的过错付出一生作为代价。  
他停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌词句：“如果你爱我。”  
闻言，吸血鬼笑出了声，笑声中却透出一丝悲哀：“我们不应该这样。”  
“如果我包容你病态的爱 那只能证明我也早已病入膏肓。我想去纠正我当年的失误，任何一个错误，德拉科。”  
“不过，”他话锋一转，“众所周知，没有哪个吸血鬼脑子是完全正常的，我正好是其中病得最严重的那个。”  
“所以我原谅你今天的无礼。”他说着用腿缠上了德拉科劲瘦的腰，“你甚至可以更放肆一些。”  
刚才还在委屈的年轻猎人立刻恢复了他精神，扑过去与哈利接吻，将他的舌头勾到自己嘴里吮吸，吞下他的每一丝呻吟与喘息。哈利伸手将他们的性器握在一起套弄，挺着胸在他的前襟上蹭着自己骚痒肿大的乳粒。  
淫水从他抬高的臀部滴落到床单上，液体滑落的感觉让他难受得哼哼。猎人体贴地揉捏着他占满了粘液的湿滑的臀瓣，用指尖剐蹭着小穴周围的褶皱。他按了按张开的穴口，就又有一股混着精水的体液从穴口流出来。  
哈利收缩着穴口想要把那些液体夹住，可惜未能成功，他抬起腰示意对方可以进去了。德拉科自然会意地讲手指探了进去，沾上了人类温度的小穴又湿又软，敏感的穴肉热情地挤压着他的手指，他轻车熟路地挠了挠哈利的敏感点，换来对方几声颤抖的呻吟。吸血鬼食髓知味地晃着腰，规律地收缩着内壁，越来越多的水从生殖腔里涌出来，却被夹紧了对方指根的括约肌堵在身体里，穴口有种诡异的酸胀感。  
“唔，”哈利咬了德拉科的嘴唇一口，控制着力道让他不至于出血，仆人听话地终止了这个吻，“要，要溢出来了。”  
闻言，德拉科稍微抽出了手指，二指张开将穴口撑开一个小口，许多粘液从那个小口里蜂拥出来。哈利几乎是立刻就叫了出来，他无论如何都无法适应液体在后穴里流动的感觉，他难耐地试图再度夹紧后面，却更加快了液体流出的速度。  
温暖生殖腔的精液流了出去，腔口仍然没有丝毫合拢的意思，那个贪吃的器官便再次不满起来，在哈利的身体里叫嚣着想要被填满。也许是已经体验过一次被完全充满的快感，哈利觉得生殖腔里传来的空虚感更胜以往，他甚至要忍不住自己用手去抚慰那里的渴望。  
德拉科发觉他的内壁开始颤抖，便不再撑着他的出口，而是用手指抠挖着他敏感的内壁，感受他收缩得越来越剧烈的穴肉。哈利拼命地抬起下身，想要将那两根手指吃得再深些。等他抬得腰都酸了——对于吸血鬼来说这还是第一次知道肌肉会在使用过度时感到酸痛——他才明白，两根手指根本不可能满足他的欲望。  
“好了，”他舔了舔猎人的嘴唇，腾出一只手搂着他的肩膀，就好像他们是一对再正常不过的情侣一样，“进来吧。”  
回应他的是一个激烈的吻。二人的信息素几乎在同一时间再次释放出来，空气里Alpha们的味道并不相容，混合在一起并没有产生什么异味，欧石楠仍然是欧石楠，荼靡也仍然是荼靡。  
炙热的物件再次深入了寒凉的内里，德拉科吻去哈利眼中流出的泪水，小声问他：“疼吗？还是……？”  
然而吸血鬼不仅没感到疼，甚至舒服得要把獠牙都伸出来了。“嗯——继，继续。”哈利含糊地回应道，并且恶意的缩起后穴催促他。  
得到鼓励后，德拉科重新动作起来，吸血鬼缠着他的腰，热烈地回应他。  
快感像温水一样包围着哈利，他用伸出了个头的尖牙撕咬着德拉科炙热的皮肤，再舔掉渗出的血珠。他拥抱着猎人火热的身躯，随着对方的动作晃动身体。肌肉再度开始紧绷，哈利感觉到了那种难以言说的酸胀感，液体随着德拉科的动作在他身体里流动着，却找不到出口喷发出去。  
吸血鬼本不会出汗，哈利身上却沾满了汗水。  
而猎人敏锐地发现了他的窘境，他用手指抚摸着二人相接的地方，用手指将本就已经撑得满满当当的穴口挑开了一条缝。  
随着泛着寒意地体液流泄而出，吸血鬼瞬间攀上了巅峰。大约是药效褪去，他的结显露了出来，膨胀的前端贴着猎人温暖的小腹射出一股又一股精液。而另一位Alpha的结也正好卡在了哈利狭窄的生殖腔里，滚烫的液体再次灌进了他的身体。  
高潮之中二人死死地拥抱着，几乎要把对方揉进自己身体里。空气中弥漫的欧石楠与荼蘼花香完美的交织在一起。  
磅礴的情欲逐渐平息，哈利拉着他的仆人躺倒在床上，二人依偎着喘气，谁都没去管他们一片泥泞地下身。  
良久的沉默后，德拉科吻着哈利的耳根，轻声说道：  
“我愿意归顺于你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我果然是个变态哈哈哈，会喜欢写这种扭曲的故事。  
文中虽然没有提到，但德拉科的确有着相当明显的斯德哥尔摩症状，他自己和哈利都意识到了这一点，所以哈利才说他要纠正他的错误（包括掠走七岁的孩子和在他18岁的时候将他抛弃），但最后很显然这两个人决定就这么一直疯狂下去。  
感谢阅读，给个评论吧，如果感兴趣还可以找我约头像，我超便宜的！


End file.
